joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dharkleem
Summary Dharkleem is the fusion of Dharkon and Galeem and one of the main antagonists of the Crossoverse and the WotW. He is 1/4th of Omnius, the elder destroyer god of existence, who was shattered into 8 pieces, known as Dharkons and Galeems, by His brother Henax, who thereafter scattered those pieces across existence before becoming WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU and creating the Crossoverse along with Stan Lee, Walt Disney, Tronald Dump, and Theodore Roosevelt---until in WotW 2.5, one pair fused into 1/4th of Omnius's being, Dharkleem, and seemed unstoppable--until they were defeated by full power Shaggy and Theodore Roosevelt after a brutal and grueling fight in WotW 3. All 4 Dharkleems were later recreated in WotW 6.75 after their components fused all the villains and heroes together, thus gaining the means to create new all-powerful puppet fighters. They then all fused and regained their former strength and state of transcendence, Omnius, who by His sheer awakening caused the Paradox itself, as it ravaged JBW and VSBW. Now the heroes and villains have joined forces and are seeking to stop them once and for all before they destroy the true gods of the Crossoverse and destroy everything. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Dharkleem Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Genderless, but presumed to be male Age: Immeasurable (Light and dark predates all of existence and non-existence, and therefore so does Dharkleem's components Dharkon and Galeem, which would include the flow of time itself) Classification: Elder Eldritch Abomination God, Cosmic Destroyer Entity, Very Embodiment of Chaos and Order and Light and Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Swordsmanship, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Surpasses the very idea of conceptuality, including concepts that govern all of reality and exist in separation to the principle of dimensions, even demonstrating the ability to completely rip them apart and sentence them to the state of darkness beyond non-existence), Cosmic Awareness (Perceives all of the past, present, future and possible points of reality simultaneously, including its infinite branches and layers), Resistance Negation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Immunity to Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation and Acausality (Type 5; Can cause a malfunction in the workings of cause and effect, effectively negating it all the while transcending it), Transduality (Type 3), Soul Manipulation (Can implant spirits in puppet fighters through sheer force of will), Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Order Manipulation Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Massively superior to his components Dharkon and Galeem who casually fought on par with Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) and his nemesis King Ghidorah and overpowered and killed law-activated 1-A level 64 transcendence Overlord respectively. Was able, at some point, to overpower Lord English, who survived the final gate being shut, destroying all of CyberSpace and an infinite layer of realities and immeasurable amount of incalculable hierarchies with no harm and views the likes of HOSTLESS, Tricky, Entropion and Auk Shivok as fiction like little toys, with only mild interference from Zalgo. Might even have defeated Lord English had he not teleported himself and Zalgo away. Was stated by Dark in WotW 3 to be capable of oneshotting Breinhard Bheydrich, who completely transcends Overlord) Speed: Irrelevant, likely Omnipresent (Kept up with Lord English and countered his attacks with his own with only little effort) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Massively superior to his components Dharkon and Galeem and should be comparable to or stronger than Lord English) Striking Strength: High Outerversal (Significantly stronger than Dharkon and Galeem, was able to force Lord English to teleport away) Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: True Omniscient (Should at least be as smart as or smarter than Dharkon and Galeem, who were smart enough to orchestrate the events of WotWs 4-6.75) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Crossoverse Category:War of The Wikia Category:Fusions Category:TheDarkSide857's Profiles